Juego de niños
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: Lejos de casa,de sus amigos y el mundo que conoció,Andy Davis lidia con sus demonios internos mientras se enfrenta a un futuro incierto.Encontrandose con la persona menos esperada en el lugar menos indicado,Andy se ve forzado a redescubrir su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Juego de niños

**N/A: **Algunas personalidades se verán afectadas de acuerdo a la trama. Esto sucede después de Toy Story 3, así que esperen spoilers.

**Advertencias:** Slash, Andy/Sid. Aun no estoy segura si será la única, aunque es probable.

**Resumen: **Lejos de casa, de sus amigos y el mundo que conoció, Andy Davis lidia con sus demonios internos mientras se enfrenta a un futuro incierto. Al encontrarse con la persona menos esperada en el lugar menos indicado, Andy se ve forzándolo a olvidar sus preconceptos y a redescubrir el pasado. Miedos, consecuencias, mentiras, secretos. Nada es lo que parece.

**Disclaimer: **Toy Story no me pertenece (D'oh), este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_Juego de niños_**

La medicina no había sido su primera opción.

Las artes eran más su vocación. La pintura, las artes plásticas, el dibujo…cada uno de ellos atraía su atención y requerían su perfeccionamiento en su lista de prioridades. Era una verdadera lástima que aquella carrera no figurara entre los anhelos de su madre para su futuro. Aunque no todo era su culpa, el también había decidido reorganizar sus prioridades en pos a la economía de su familia. La academia de artes no solo era extremadamente costosa, si no que se hallaba fuera del estado. Así pues, se había visto forzado a elegir entre un reducido repertorio de oportunidades que no fuesen demasiado costosas ni muy alejadas de su casa. Medicina resulto ser la carrera elegida. Y con tres semestres cursados, Andrew Davis aun se preguntaba si dejar sus aspiraciones y sueños de lado habían sido la mejor decisión. No es que le desagradase su carrera, la medicina podía llegar a ser un trabajo cansino y difícil, pero por sobretodo noble, pero no podía evitar sentirse atrapado. Habría días en que el joven se despertaría sintiéndose sofocado y sin tener algún consuelo que lo hiciese tranquilizarse recordando mejores días. Tendría que ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta y apartar cualquier posible trastorno que pudiese estar desarrollando para poder acudir a sus clases, fingir sonrisas con sus amigos y pretender que todo marchaba de maravilla. Incluso si era todo lo contrario.

Justamente, habiendo comenzado su cuarto semestre, Andy se encontraba en aquel estado catatónico sobre su cama, su compañero de habitación habiéndose marchado minutos antes no le daba un mayor sentimiento de desolación entre aquellas paredes azuladas. Como cada mañana y como en cada momento en que de pronto, esa angustia injustificada llegase a apoderarse de él, Andy maldeciría él a ver dejado ir a la parte más importante de su infancia ir.

Era embarazoso admitirlo, pero como si aun se tratase de un niño de diez años, Andy deseaba buscar a Woody, su juguete preferido de la infancia, y acurrucarse con él en un temeroso abrazo. Le avergonzaban sus propios pensamientos, y le contribuían al patetismo como definición a su persona reiteradas veces. Era probablemente un problema psicológico, pensaba, no era sano encariñarse tanto con un simple juguete. Quizá, de alguna manera retorcida, aquel muñeco de madera había sido el único amigo y modelo masculino que había compartido con él en su transición de niño a adulto. Fuese lo que fuese, Andy estaba seguro de dos cosas: Una parte de Andy, la que extrañaba a ese muñeco, se arrepentía enormemente el haberlo obsequiado, y muy probablemente, necesitaba largas sesiones de terapia al respecto.

Forzosamente se levanto de su cama y prosiguió a cambiarse sus vestimentas. Podría tomar un baño más tarde, cuando la idea de pasar las horas bajo el torrente de agua fría en su espalda se le antojase menos tentadora, y por ende, menos clases serian saltadas. Aquel era el día en el que comenzaría las prácticas de su respectiva profesión futura. El día anterior uno de sus profesores le había informado en que sitio seria requerido para cumplir con aquella, al parecer de Andy, condena durante las siguientes 400 horas. Andy no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograría malabarear sus clases, proyectos y tareas con sus prácticas en las semanas venideras, pero tendría que apañárselas de alguna forma. Y no eran solamente los días que tendría que pasar cumpliendo sus prácticas lo que deprimían a Andrew Davis, sino también el lugar en el que aquello se llevaría a cabo.

El Centro de salud del comportamiento mental St. Joseph.

Pocos habían tenido la fortuna de ir a ejercer sus prácticas a un psiquiátrico, Andy había sido de aquella minoría, y no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo. Lidiar con el estrés que te recibe a las puertas de un hospital siempre concurrido, o aquella impávida calma que existía en los hospitales mentales, siendo interrumpido de cuando en cuando con algún grito desgarrador de algún paciente…no, ninguno parecía una mejor opción que el otro.

"Al menos el uniforme es cómodo" Murmuro Andy abotonándose una camisa blanca lisa que dejo por fuera de unos pantalones del mismo color, cubriéndose finalmente con una gruesa chamarra índigo.

Cuando hubo estado completamente listo y contando con tener el tiempo extra para llegar al hospital, Andy sostuvo el picaporte de la puerta, descubriéndose sin ganas de abrirlo y salir al exterior.

"No debería sentirme así" –pensó no sin cierta culpa- "No tengo derecho a sentirme así"

Quedose en silencio rodeado de la penumbra en la habitación. Algo andaba mal con él, lo sabía, pero se encontraba incapaz de solucionar algo de lo que desconocía su causa. Cuando el reloj de la pared contigua le hubo indicado que llegaría con retraso, levanto el rostro y relajo la expresión. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y, permitiendo que el día que se colaba brillante y alegre por las ventanas de los pasillos lo reconfortara, Andy Davis salió de la habitación, decidido a que el vacio que sentía se apoderaba de sus entrañas completamente olvidado por las horas siguientes.

* * *

**N/A: **La historia tendrá capítulos cortos, y aunque ya se hacia donde se dirige no aseguro regularidad en actualizaciones. Reviews serán en extremo apreciados…si bien no esperados, en vista de la popularidad de la categoría.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Gracias por los reviews! A Master Jedi, si, uno nunca sabe cuando y como la curiosidad es capaz de juntarse con la inspiración. Y respondiendo a una de las observaciones de _Malale, _sí había escuchado lo que sucedió con Sid en la tercera película, y respecto a las preguntas…pretendo que se resuelvan por sí mismas en un futuro ;3

* * *

**_Juego de niños _**

El hospital St. Joseph era un gigantesco edificio de dos plantas, cuyos pasillos blancos repletos de puertas le daban la impresión a Andy de ser un laberinto. En el fondo, desde que había puesto un pie dentro, el chico esperaba que algún incidente con un esquizofrénico o algún desastre con un algún paciente trastornado se llevara a cabo. No es que Andrew Davis fuese un hombre de estereotipos, pero no había película que no hubiese visto o libro que no haya leído en donde alguno de estos escenarios fuesen infaltables. Pero contrario a lo que imaginó, el hospital psiquiátrico, parecía extremadamente tranquilo. El personal del instituto atendía con bastante paciencia a sus pacientes, asegurándose que se tomaran sus medicamentos y que no hubiese altercados entre ellos. Además de las carcajadas que resonaban de vez en cuando entre los pasillos, en general, el hospital estaba en calma. Y Andy se debatía entre estar aliviado o decepcionado.

Llevaba ya dos semanas trabajando allí como auxiliar. El propósito de las practicas, según había escuchado, era el aprender paso a paso a ejercer la que sería en un futuro su profesión, utilizando sus conocimientos, se pretendía contribuir al establecimiento, compañía o institución en la que se encontrase, para mejorar, incluso si fuese mínimamente, el desempeño del mismo. Andy estaba seguro que barrer los pasillos, limpiar los ventanales y arreglar las habitaciones de los pacientes no eran exactamente los procedimientos que tendría que recordar cuando necesitase realizar una cirugía de corazón. Lo que más se acercaba a la medicina en sus deberes era entregarles los respectivos medicamentos a los pacientes una vez por día. Otra de las características del hospital St. Joseph, era que utilizaba el controversial "Sistema de puertas abiertas".

Al principio no se había percatado, pero conforme pasaron las horas notó que los pacientes, tan tranquilos como eran, deambulaban por los pasillos y los jardines en completa libertad.

- Hay enfermeras y otros auxiliares vigilándolos de cerca en caso que sea necesario intervenir cuando se relacionan o realizan una actividad.- lo había tranquilizado Samantha, (una enfermera de 34 años que constantemente monitoreaba que cumpliese con sus tareas y resolvía cualquier tipo de dudas que tuviese) la primera semana en su estancia en el instituto.

-¿Y qué hay de las residencias vecinas? ¿Están de acuerdo con todo esto? –preguntó dubitativamente Andy, que no podía imaginarse lo que sería intentar conciliar el sueño por las noches con un sanatorio como vecino que cree en la "libertad" de los pacientes como cura a sus trastornos.

Samantha negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando se construyó este hospital hace varios años el director tuvo muchos problemas convenciendo a las autoridades que utilizar este método de cuidado a los pacientes estaba dando buenos resultados en otros países, pero después de mucho esfuerzo logró tranquilizarlos y, con los buenos resultados que ha dado nadie se ha quejado desde entonces.

-Ya veo. Debe ser un método milagroso en ese caso, honestamente este psiquiátrico no es nada de lo que imagine. Además de alguna risotada insana que lanzan algunos pacientes llenos de júbilo y un par de murmullos de otros este lugar es tan tranquilo como una biblioteca.

- Lo es…la mayor parte del tiempo.- Samantha miró a Andy con una ternura casi maternal.-Solo llevas una semana aquí después de todo, en un tiempo ya descubrirás cuan en lo cierto y cuan equivocado estabas.

En los 10 días que llevaba asistiendo, Andy aun no descubría a que se refería Samantha. Pero al parecer ella y los demás internos tenían la orden de informarle solo lo estrictamente necesario de los pacientes: Los nombres, breves informes imprecisos de sus enfermedades y que medicamento recibiría cada quien a qué hora. Dar detalles demás estaba prohibido. Así como también lo estaba entrar al pabellón del edificio contiguo, en donde yacían los pacientes más difíciles de tratar y algunos otros en aislamiento. Le habían negado el acceso cuando lo único que pretendía era limpiar el pasillo y no es que le importase demasiado, si bien sentía curiosidad, el abstenerse de un posible riesgo innecesario lo relajaba de sobra. Con lo acostumbrado que estaba al silencio del instituto no podía imaginarse que clase de pacientes eran denominados "Peligrosos".

Andy revisó con ansias la hora en el reloj que reposaba sobre un estante blanco y alto, lleno de medicamentos, en el pequeño compartimiento que compartían las enfermeras en una esquina de la sala de estar, comprobando con alegría que sus cuatro horas diarias habían concluido. Faltaban dos horas para su siguiente clase y la universidad quedaba a veinte minutos en automóvil de aquel sitio, sin embargo, no había manera en que el joven Andy cumpliese con más horas en sus prácticas que las necesarias al día. Sin perder más tiempo, terminó de reemplazar las medicinas -que estaban por agotarse- en los estantes contiguos, acomodó los vasitos de plástico en que se les entregaba los medicamentos a los enfermos y, firmando la hoja que confirmaba su hora de salida, Andy salió por la puerta principal despidiéndose de Samantha agitando su mano sin volverse a mirarla. A lo que la enfermera sencillamente soltó unas risitas para sí.

Arrojando su mochila al asiento del copiloto, Andy encendió el auto y se detuvo a escuchar el viejo motor rugir y sentir las vibraciones bajo su mano aferrada en el volante. Justo en ese momento se preguntó cual exactamente había sido su apuro por salir del hospital. Olvidando completamente a donde ir, Andy se sumergió en el sentimiento de sentirse perdido y se cuestionó entonces desde cuando había empezado a sentirse así. ¿Que había sido de aquel niño alegre y entusiasta que solía ser? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Cuándo exactamente Andy se había perdido así mismo? Consideró entonces con pesar la posibilidad de que quizá el vacio siempre estuvo con él. Quizá el pánico que sentía cuando no podía encontrar a sus juguetes preferidos o aquella desidia a dejar ir a Woody había sido un preludio de su situación actual. Tal vez este siempre fue Andrew Davis, pensó con amargura, solo que ahora que estaba por su cuenta, se veía forzado a convivir con los problemas con los que nunca supo lidiar.

Aquella era la posibilidad que más le aterraba, la relevación que llegaría a media noche cuando no pudiese conciliar el sueño, o cuando despertase y se rehusase a abrir los ojos. O como en aquel momento, sentado en el medio del estacionamiento de un instituto psiquiátrico en un hermoso día de verano, con el motor encendido, el tanque lleno y sin un lugar a donde ir. Porque Andy sabia que sin importar a donde y que tan lejos decidiese ir siempre sería incapaz de escapar de mí mismo. Y de todas las misiones y escenarios que visualizó en su mente cuando niño, esta era una lucha simple, sin peligros ni riesgos. Y aun así, Andy no estaba seguro de salir victorioso de ella.

* * *

**N/F: **Estoy pasando un buen rato escribiendo la historia, así que al menos por ahora las actualizaciones serán un poco mas rápidas, pero de nuevo no aseguro nada (Lo sé, que profesional). Me encontré también con unos cuantos errores ortográficos en el capitulo anterior, revisé rápidamente este y no atisbé ninguno así que espero no se me haya escapado alguno -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Toy Story no me pertenece, este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**_Juego de niños_**

- Davis, necesito que vayas al pabellón contiguo y hagas las tareas de Johnson.-Daniel, un hombre alto y escuálido, que aparentemente desconocía el significado de la sutileza y el tacto, le extendió un balde y un trapeador.

Considerando la manera en que lo mantenían ignorante respecto a todo aquello que no se interpusiera en su camino a ser el bedel de turno, Andy ciertamente no esperaba que después de catorce días alguien decidiese que era tiempo que extendiera sus horizontes en el arte de los quehaceres domésticos tan rápidamente.

-Mi turno termina en media hora y Sam me pidió que pusiera en orden los papeles y los expedientes de los pacientes que han sido internados el último mes, además otras enfermeras me pidieron que reemplazara la bombilla de la bodega.- Le explicó Andy con un dejo de irritación. A estas alturas no era más que otro conserje del hospital, solo que amablemente aun le permitían conservar un poco de dignidad al otorgarle el título como "Auxiliar".

Daniel Griff era un interno que rondaba los cincuenta años, Andy había calculado, y en el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital no recordaba una sola ocasión en que no lo haya visto sin el entrecejo fruncido. Entre sus arrugas y su interminable mal humor sus ojos daban la impresión de ser rendijas que siempre parecían bañar en desprecio a cualquiera sobre quien se posaran, dándole un aire egocéntrico y patéticamente autoritario. Había dejado en claro en reiteradas ocasiones lo mucho que envidiaba y detestaba a la juventud. En una ocasión sorprendió a Andy escuchando su reproductor de música cuando cambiaba las sabanas de una de las camas y no solo se lo arrebató sin ningún reparo, sino que le dio un sermón que ocupó dos cuartos de su turno, por ser lo suficientemente descuidado de distraerse en horas de trabajo y de las porquerías metálicas que los adolescentes se llevaban tan tranquilamente a un orificio tan delicado como lo era su oído. O en aquella ocasión en que Andy había pedido permiso para ausentarse un día y terminar un proyecto escolar en equipo y Daniel lo había reprendido al día siguiente dándole más trabajo inútil sin escuchar excusas. Justo como ahora.

-Si lo haces sin quejarte y no pierdes el tiempo por ahí seguro terminarás rápidamente. Johnson se escaqueó del trabajo reportándose enferma y no podrá asistir hoy, probablemente tampoco mañana, no dudaría que esa supuesta enfermedad se tratase de nada más que una soberana resaca. Pero en todo caso los demás auxiliares están ocupados en sus propios deberes, y ya que tú tienes el tiempo de andar charlando con "Sam" entonces seguramente lo tienes también para contribuir con las necesidades del hospital.

Andy suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, exasperado. Audrey Johnson era otra estudiante de medicina, una joven excesivamente delgada y pálida con aires fantasmagóricos y que siempre parecía estar enferma. Justo hacía dos días Andy se encontraba en la bodega, un cuarto oscuro y privado de ventanas al fondo del corredor, cuando el foco comenzó a titilar hasta apagarse por completo; había comenzado a buscar a tientas la salida cuando una linterna se encendió e iluminó el famélico rostro ojeroso de Audrey a centímetros del suyo. "Hmm, habrá que cambiar este foco y el de la Sra. Morgan" Le había hablado con voz monótona, sin percatarse que Andy aun se preguntaba si su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

Con la condición de la chica no era ninguna sorpresa que se enfermase a menudo, ni siquiera era constante en la universidad por atraer enfermedades virales como si se tratasen de insectos precipitándose a la luz.

- ¿De verdad no hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo?

- Oh, ¿es que tienes algo importante que hacer después de tus prácticas? ¿Una junta o una reunión con empresarios tal vez?- cuestionó sardónicamente.

-No realmente, pero planeaba estudiar un poco, ya sabe, para cuando esté trabajando en un _verdadero_ hospital. Y como fuera de la universidad _nadie_ me está enseñando _nada_ de provecho puede ver que tengo mucho que aprender por _mi _cuenta.

Daniel bufó molesto y lo instó a sostener el trapeador casi estampándoselo en el rostro.

- Si quieres que el reporte de tu contribución al hospital sea decente entonces mejor que muestres mas empeñó en tus trabajos muchacho. Johnson muestra el mismo ánimo y velocidad que un cadáver ambulante pero al menos no se queja ni falta al respeto a sus mayores, deberías aprender algo de eso.

Sin más Daniel Griff le dio la espalda y retomó su extravagante marcha a paso firme y puños cerrados rumbo a la cafetería. Maldiciendo entre dientes Andy se dirigió al pabellón al otro lado de la institución. A su madre todo el asunto le indignaría tanto como le causaría gracia, su hijo nunca había sido un amante de la limpieza después de todo. Su cuarto siempre había sido un desastre, con comida chatarra en las esquinas que parecían estar a punto de cobrar vida, ropa sucia sobre ropa limpia, pilas de bocetos hechos bolas cubriendo el piso…resultaba irónico que ahora se encontrase trapeando interminables pasillos por orden de otros.

Una vez llegó al edificio no hubo ni cambios ni sorpresas. Pasillos blancos, silencio, puertas…

…y risitas. Escalofriantes risitas agudas. En una habitación a varios metros de él, unos ojos abiertos como platos lo miraban por una rendija transparente en la puerta a la altura de los ojos. Las risitas provenían de ese lugar. "…De acuerdo, quizá si es un poco diferente" pensó mientras tomaba valor remojando el trapeador en el balde de agua, la mujer perdería interés a la larga.

Diez minutos después Andy aun podía sentir las miradas intensas de la mujer que soltaba esporádicas risotadas a su gusto y de lo que parecía ser un hombre viejo a dos puertas de la mujer. Él no se reía, pero murmuraba cosas con temor y enojo, en una ocasión Andy creyó escucharlo decir "Oooh, es nuevo" y luego continuar hablando como si no estuviese sólo en su habitación. Estaba comenzando a ponerse tan nervioso que el mango del trapeador se le resbalaba por el sudor de sus manos.

"Al demonio el informe, no hay manera en que vuelva a poner un pie en este sitio" Pensó un Andy que tallaba incansablemente la misma mancha en el suelo en un intento por prolongar su llegada a la puerta del hombre que murmuraba. Hubo un momento en particular en el que ambos, la mujer y el viejo guardaron silencio al mismo tiempo y simplemente lo miraron de una manera que Andy no supo explicar. Quizá era malicia, lastima, diversión…quizá estaban planeando algo…

- Andrew…-Una mano se posó en su hombro y Andy soltó un grito mientras trastabilló lejos del agarre cayendo miserablemente sobre su trasero.- Woah, ¿estás bien?

Dos enfermeros lo veían con extrañeza y la mujer y el viejo comenzaron a carcajearse abiertamente.

-¡C-casi me matan del susto! –balbuceó sonrojado y se levantó del suelo sintiendo que su orgullo discrepaba y se quedaba descansando en él.

-Es nuevo -Le explicó la primera enfermera a su compañero que intentaba contener una sonrisa- Andrew, Daniel me dijo que estarías reemplazando a Audrey por un par de días y quería pedirte de favor que cambies el foco en la habitación de la Sra. Morgan, ha estado titilando seguido. Lo haría yo pero ahora mismo debo hacerme cargo de otro paciente y va a tomarme un rato. ¿Aun te quedan diez minutos no es así?

-Sí, pero gracias al Sr. Griff no terminé un par de favores que Sam me había encargado y...

- Por favor Andy, no te tomará mucho rato, sólo es cambiar un foco –dijo su compañero restándole total importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

-Bien, pero así sean cinco o quince minutos los que pase de mi turno espero que los descuenten de las horas que aun me faltan a completar.

-Claro.- sonrió falsamente la enfermera.

Los vio abrir una puerta que se encontraba frente al viejo que murmuraba. Primero entró el hombre y la enfermera lo siguió segundos después, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Andy intentó retomar su antigua labor pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber qué clase de paciente se encontraba allí, sobre todo cuando escuchó un breve intercambio de palabras entre el interno y el paciente de la habitación. La diferencia en los timbres de voz le pareció completamente…distinta. Segundos después escuchó un sonido metálico tintinear. Cediendo a la incertidumbre, Andy se asomó momentáneamente.

Le sorprendió descubrir dos cosas: La habitación, siendo que no había nada en ella, estaba completamente acolchada. Y que el paciente en cuestión resultaba… inusual a los que había visto.

La figura que reposaba al fondo de la habitación se trataba de un hombre, que se hallaba cabizbajo e inmóvil. Andy creería que estaba dormido de no ser por que escuchaba responderlo a las indicaciones que le daba el enfermero. No podía verle el rostro gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba, pero por el timbre de voz que alcanzaba a escuchar parecía tratarse de alguien joven. En ese momento se percató que el sonido tintineante era el producido por la enfermera que se encontraba desabrochando un chaleco de fuerza que Andy había fallado en notar.

La enfermera se levantó y Andy se alejó de la puerta. Segundos después las tres personas salieron de la habitación y los enfermeros escoltaban al paciente que, ya en el pasillo, comenzó a estirar placenteramente los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Discretamente, Andy lo observó no sin cierto nerviosismo. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había estado en lo cierto.

El paciente se trataba de tan solo un muchacho. No podía tener más de veintidós años. Era no solo el paciente más joven que había visto en todo el hospital, sino también al único que había visto utilizar un chaleco de fuerza. Sintió temor, pero también, Andy descubrió que sentía una extraña fascinación. Pacientes más grandes y más viejos no requerían el chaleco, ni eran mantenidos en una habitación como aquella. Sin duda, aquel chico debía ser potencialmente peligroso.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, el muchacho se encontró con su mirada y Andy inmediatamente la desvió fingiendo estar limpiando los pisos. Los tres desaparecieron a la vuelta del pasillo y Andy inmediatamente soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Permaneció mirando la habitación que había sido desocupada. ¿Que podría haber hecho aquel joven para que lo trataran así?

Cuando recordó que probablemente ya habían terminado sus horas al día rápidamente hizo memoria de los deberes que le faltaban.

-Debo cambiar el foco de la Sra.… ¿Morgan, había dicho? –Andy no había escuchado de ella, pero quizá se encontraba en el primer edificio.

La mujer de las risas lo veía nuevamente y atrajo su atención con un interminable "Psst". Entonces acercó un dedo a su ojo y lo señaló repetidas veces para después estrellarlo contra la pequeña rendija.. Andy simplemente levantó una ceja en confusión. Ignorándola, se agachó a levantar el balde de agua y cuando levantó la mirada vio un letrero pequeño centímetros más debajo de la rendija.

-No puede ser…

La mujer comenzó a carcajearse mientras Andy palidecía una vez más. El letrero rezaba:

" 214

Elizabeth Ann Morgan"

* * *

**N/F:** A veces uno simplemente se nace sin suerte Andy D:

ó


End file.
